


Dancing on Ice

by MaddieMeech



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe, F/M, Marvel Universe, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieMeech/pseuds/MaddieMeech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Skye encourages Fitz and Simmons to go on an ice skating date after finding out Fitz's juicy secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on Ice

Skye's day was dull, and a little melancholy. It was her twenty-fifth Valentine's Day- her twenty-fifth Valentine's Day she spent alone.  
There was no field work to be done: everything was calm. There were no government agencies to hack, or HYDRA agents to maim. Skye almost wished there were...  
In the other corner of the room, Agent May was practicing her Tai Chi. In her bored state, Skye decided to use her computer skills to... hack... May.  
She typed 'melinda may' into a google taskbar.  
Nothing came up, as Skye expected. Only a few facebook profiles... May had probably made sure of that, being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.  
Skye frowned, and almost debated watching cat videos, or something when Fitz came in.  
"Mack seems to have lost his wrench, do you know where it could have gone?"  
"No," said Skye, as she absentmindedly typed Fitz's name into the taskbar.  
"Hey," said Skye. "Hey Fitz."  
Fitz looked up. "Yes?"  
"Where are you taking Simmons tonight?"  
Fitz looked away. "No. What. are you even talking about. WE'RE NOT A COUPLE."  
"Ok," said Skye. "Hey look. I found you on the internet."  
"What are you doing?" asked Fitz.  
"I'm looking you up on the internet."  
"Why?"  
"Because," said Skye. "I'm very bored. I don't have a Valentine this year... not that I ever have..." Skye frowned.  
Fitz stood there awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs. "Hmmm. Well, it's not like I do either. You're not alone." Fitz hesitated, again, awkwardly. "I don't mean that in the way you're thinking, Skye... I just mean that I'm NOT going out with anyone that you may think that I may be going out with."  
"Okay," said Skye, and started reading the page she found: Fitz's internet existence. When Fitz saw her click on a certain photo, he tried to steal the mouse away.  
"Skye, NO. WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT."  
Skye did not reply since she was in an extreme state of hilarity.  
Fitz found the nearest electrical outlet and promptly unplugged the computer.  
"You were-" Skye could not finish her sentence through the laughter. "Figure skating?" she gasped, loudly.  
"sSSSSHHHH," said Fitz. "DO NOT TELL ANYONE."  
Miraculously, May had completely ignored this entire conversation.  
Skye made a (partially successful) attempt at stifling her laughter. "Okay," she said. "I won't tell Simmons... as long as you-" she paused to look mischievous- "Tell me about the two of you guys' relationship."  
"That's not even proper grammar," said Fitz. "And there's nothing to explain because we're not a couple. Were just... really good friends."  
"Hmmm... I'm not buying it." Skye stood up. "Where's Simmons?"  
"SIMMONS IS NOT HERE DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT," said Fitz.  
"Okay, then, tell me about your relationship with Simmons."  
Fitz glared at Skye. "Fine. But there's not much to tell."  
"Then tell me everything."  
"Ok," said Fitz. He began to explain what everyone on the bus had wanted to know for a really, really long time and had suspected. "Well, last October..." Fitz sighed. "We kind of..."  
Skye leaned forward in her chair, her eyes 50% wider than usual. "You hooked up???"  
Fitz looked offended. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL SKYE NO WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He whisper-screamed this as to prevent the rest of the bus from hearing.  
Skye shrugged, inquiring, "Well then what are you talking about?"  
"We just..." he scratched the back of his head nervously. "We just kissed. It was one time..."  
Skye clasped her hands together against her chest. "Awwww. But nothing happened after that?"  
"No." Fitz scowled. "Nothing that you're thinking of."  
Skye slumped back in her seat. "Of course not." She sighed and added, "Sorry. I promise I won't tell anyone about your... figure skating thing."  
"It's ice dancing," Fitz said tensely, through gritted teeth.  
"Ice dancing, whatever." She tried again to stifle her laughter. "Hey, what if you take Simmons out skating tonight for Valentine's Day?" The idea had just popped into her head.  
Fitz rolled his eyes. "We weren't going to do anything special, I already told you."  
"No! No, it would be sweet, trust me. Just go to a rink. Do some laps around the ice. Hold hands..."  
Fitz shook his head. "You know, I asked you if you know where a wrench is. Do you or do you not?"  
"No," Skye admitted. "But if you're leaving can you plug my computer back in?"  
Fitz left, calling, "I will remove that picture, you know that right?" 

.... 

"Happy Valentine's Day," said Simmons. She surprised Fitz with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, turning his head around to face her. He noticed she was wearing a little more colour than usual; she had on her sweater with the rose design beside the shoulder.  
She held up something small, wrapped in neatly folded paper and sealed tightly with a pink heart sticker.  
"You made me a sandwich?"  
"It's your favourite... Prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella... with pesto aioli, of course. Coulson wants our project finished by the end of the day, so we'll need energy." She smiled and handed him the carefully wrapped sandwich.  
Fitz carefully peeled off the sticker, and jokingly placed it on Simmons' cheek. "If the prototype has to be done for tonight, we better get on it... I want some time tonight to celebrate the holiday. You know, watch a movie?"  
"Alright, but please. Not Frozen again. " Simmons said, making no effort to remove the sticker on her cheek.  
"Fine," said Fitz, reluctantly. "You can pick the movie, I guess."  
They started discussing options (and disagreeing on many of them) as they began setting up their workstation (they were creating a prototype for a weapon). Thankfully, the wrench Fitz had been looking for had been, at some point, retrieved by Simmons.

 

Three hours later the prototype was near complete, and neither Fitz nor Simmons had said much of anything, but, rather, worked harmoniously in wiring circuits and carefully using plasma laser cutters, eventually attaching pieces. The new model, an updated, industrious form of the I.C.E.R., was perfectly constructed, and likely more efficient.  
Both Fitz and Simmons were working quickly, excitedly applying the finishing touches. Just a few parts to tighten or adjust...  
The two of them reached simultaneously for Mack's wrench, their fingers lightly grazing each other. Simmons laughed softly, pushing the wrench across the table to Fitz, who pushed it back towards her. She picked it up and rolled her eyes, leaning across the table, pointing the wrench in Fitz's direction. "You know what? I think it's good enough."  
"For a prototype," Fitz admitted, surveying the I.C.E.R. model.  
"Let's call it a day," Simmons said quietly, placing a hand on Fitz's shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arm around her waist, and they proudly viewed their creation.  
"Well," said Simmons, "I'm a little hungry. Are you in the mood for pizza?"  
"Pizza," Fitz agreed, glancing up at the clock. It was only five, so there would be plenty of time for watching movies afterwards. Maybe he would put his arm around her. Or even better, they could kiss again...  
Although their [top secret] SHIELD location was somewhat isolated, they were quite close to a few strip malls that had pizza places (probably). Without another word, they simultaneously exited the lab. 

On their way out they passed Skye, still on her computer, hopefully not on that one page...  
"You two finished your new night night gun?"  
"I.C.E.R., Simmons impulsively corrected, "and yes."  
"Goin' out?" asked Skye, swivelling around casually in her chair.  
"Yes," Fitz said quickly, inching towards the door.  
"There's a new rec center in town... is that where you're going?"  
"Just pizza," Simmons said.  
Skye sighed. "Okay, have fun... or whatever it is you two do." She waved them out the door. 

...  
Fitzsimmons were walking back from the diner, casually holding hands.  
"You know, it's only seven o clock," Simmons noted. "Maybe we could go to the rec center like Skye suggested."  
"And do what?" Fitz said nervously. "Go skating?"  
"I don't know, maybe. Why not? Have you ever skated before?"  
Simmons looked at Fitz expectantly. He nodded. "Yes, back in Scotland. But who hasn't anyway?"  
Simmons sighed. "Well, I haven't... at least, not since I was a child."  
"I can show you how," Fitz suggested. The words had unintentionally stumbled out of his mouth.  
"Do you want to?" Simmons asked hopefully.  
"Sure," Fitz decided. 

When Fitz and Simmons discovered the rec center's location, they also discovered it's lack of popularity. There were only a few other people in the entire building, and the two of them were alone as they laced up each others' skates.  
When they stepped out onto the ice, Simmons let out a laugh. "It's deserted!"  
Fitz smiled, and took her hand.  
They started skating slowly, holding on to each other's hands. Simmons had a hard time gaining her footing, and nearly stumbled, catching herself on Fitz's shoulder. They skated around the rink like this half a dozen times, as Simmons slowly gained her footing. Ten minutes later, Fitz finally let her go... she stumbled back a bit, catching herself on the ice. Nevertheless, she was able to get up again, and did a slow little turn on the ice. Fitz applauded, and took her hand again, this time going a little faster.  
"Have you been skating recently?" asked Simmons. She couldn't believe how well Fitz was skating... he made it look as simple as walking.  
"No," was his answer. He made a halfhearted attempt to slow down. "I'll admit it's been a while..."  
"You're making me feel clumsy," Simmons admitted. She added jokingly, "what, were you a professional hockey player as a child?"  
"I've never played hockey," said Fitz, "but I did do some skating as a kid."  
"You must have done a lot of skating then," Simmons observed, attempting to mimic his smooth movements down the ice. "I have to admit, you're quite..." She stumbled for the right word- "...graceful... on the ice."  
The word, describing him, seemed strange to Fitz. Especially coming from Simmons.  
"I just-" Fitz started, slowing down his pace and looking away from Simmons, "I mean, my parents forced me to.... figure skate. And I never liked it. I quit..."  
Don't laugh, don't laugh, please don't laugh-  
"Were you good at it?" asked Simmons. Casually.  
"I guess," Fitz mumbled. "I won a few golds... But the whole thing is stupid."  
"I think it's cute," admitted Simmons. "It's better than the sport that I did as a child."  
After about twenty seconds, "Well are you going to ask what sport it was?"  
"If it's embarrassing I don't need to know..."  
"Wrestling," Simmons said with a laugh. "Until I was fifteen and I left for University."  
Fitz felt himself smile.  
Neither of them said much of anything the rest of the evening, although Fitz did show Simmons some of his old figure skating routines.


End file.
